


Fictober18 #12 - “Who could do this?”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Sexual Content, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1





	Fictober18 #12 - “Who could do this?”

Oliver can’t process what happened.  Oh, the part where he wanted Felicity so badly he ignored his own advice he understands completely.  The fact that she has him wrapped around her finger with him not even wanting to escape is so clear even a moron could see it.  His own selfish desire to have her in his entire life even though he fucking knows he can’t is apparent. Felicity getting his bite with zero effects is impossible.  As he gently puts the sinful dress that was his ultimate undoing back on the beautiful woman stealing one last kiss from her his mind races with questions. He zips his pants back up hearing her sigh.

 

“Use my private bathroom.  I’m sorry but you recognize why I am alone.  It was selfish to involve you. It won’t happen again,” Oliver’s words hang in the air as his footsteps retreat.  His first meeting isn’t until after lunch so he has time to pull himself together. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Watching him walk out of the room, Felicity feels like taking a giant hammer to his big, stubborn head.  Cleaning herself up she steels herself for lunch. The bite didn’t work so Oliver will take this woman at lunch to hurt her.  It will be painful to know he is with another woman in the very office they shared but she will continue with the plan. Back at her desk, Felicity makes a call.  She really needs to get some clarity from the one person she can trust with all Oliver’s secrets and hers. 

 

“Hi, Gram.  How are you?”  The matriarch of the Smoak family has the answers to everything.  Alexia Smoak may be 70 but she has the mind and spirit of a 30-year-old.

 

“Lizzy, isn’t it work time in Starling?  Oh, what happened? You fell for a vampire, a stubborn one at that.  Oh, the look on his face when he realized you could not be affected by him…”  

 

“Gram, please stop seeing it right now.”  Alexia was born with “the sight” but she has honed it during her years so she can see things like she is watching a movie in color.  Felicity’s face turns red knowing her Gram saw everything, yes everything in living color!

 

“Really but it was glorious, well up until his protective spirit dressed you, which was so sweet, oh he is handsome.” Smiling at her grandmother’s babble which Felicity inherited, she needs to get this advice before Oliver returns.

 

“Okay, now that you got your porn show for the day, I have to bleach my brain thinking about that by the way, can you please help me?” A giggle from the other side of the phone is clearly heard.

 

“Felicity, this is going to be a long, hard fight so let me ask you this question first- Is he worth it?” 

 

Without one second of hesitation, Felicity replies, “Yes.”

 

“That’s my girl.  You can use your magic on him.  Never mind, I can see you want him to come to you from his own will.  I get it. Okay, let’s talk some strategy. Oliver Queen will not know what hit him after the Smoak women are done with him.”  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tommy Merlyn has known Ollie Queen since they were babies. Nothing Ollie does or says is surprising to Tommy.  When his best friend talks about Felicity Smoak there is a softness to his voice Tommy has never heard before. Underneath all the hype, Ollie is a good man who just wants someone to love him unconditionally.  His fear and revulsion about the creature he was turned into shows clearly how the tabloids are wrong about the CEO. Sitting in his living room, Oliver is clearly shaken about something. 

 

“What happened with Felicity?” Tommy cuts to the chase handing Oliver a cup of coffee.

 

“She broke me today.  Last night she came to my house.  She cut her wrist offering her blood to me.  I can still taste it, Tommy. That wasn’t blood but a sweet nectar from above.  Then I remembered I don’t get gifts from above because I am a creature from below.  I sent her away before I did something horrible to her. Light, love, happiness, purity all radiate from her.  That is the complete opposite of what I am. Today I arrived at the office to find her dressed in sin. Pride that I resisted was soon overtaken by shame because my damn weak spirit gave in. I kept telling myself I would have one more piece of heaven before I injected her.  Felicity is one woman I never wanted to make forget but what else could I do?” Eyes staring at the coffee cup, head bent, eyebrows knit tightly together, Ollie was no longer in this room. 

 

“That feeling of her in my arms, the taste of her lips on mine, hearing my name from her as she clenched around me….. When I bite down my mouth was filled with…. I can’t even describe it… the best wine in the world, the oldest scotch, sushi direct from a master, can’t even compare to it.  The idea that I will never get that again is killing me but I won’t let her become what I am.” Tears form in Oliver’s eyes as he dejectedly states his fear of turning Felicity.

 

“I am so sorry, buddy.  At least Felicity won’t remember any of it.  That is a blessing for her but awful for you.”

 

“Tommy, she does remember.  Every person who gets my bite forgets.  I was sure she would so I told her she was mine, that she belonged to me.  Feeling safe I poured it all out since she wouldn’t remember but instead, she told me she was mine and I was hers.  No effect or loss of memory at all. I will never forget those words she said, ‘ Oliver, I told you already your magic won’t work on me.  That you can’t hurt me. You can play all the games you want but I will never forget!’.  How is it possible? It isn’t yet it happened.”

 

“Ollie, that is wonderful.  You should be happy that she remembers.  That is your greatest wish in life, man. How many times have you sat here drinking telling me you just want someone to love you for YOU, not the mojo shit?  You found her. Congratulations.” Tommy claps his friend on the back before seeing the shake of his head.

 

“No, I can’t have her.  Both last night and today I had the urge to drain her dry.  She would turn, I would make her a monster like me, deprive the world of the wonder that is Felicity.  No, my original plan is in force now. I have Carrie Cutter coming to the office. Felicity was told to block off two hours making it clear what I planned to do.  The cold unfeeling Ollie will walk back into the office.”

 

Tommy knows his friend well enough that no amount of talking will convince him this is a horrible idea.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Giving a silent thank you to her grandmother, Felicity continues working forcing herself not to look at Oliver.  She can already feel the freeze in his attitude as he uses it as armor against what is between them. The urge to beat him senseless is strong but her grandmother’s strength drifts through her as she ignores him.

 

“Make sure the front desk knows I will be unavailable during lunch, Felicity.  I don’t want to be disturbed by anyone.” Forcing herself to look up at him with a blank face, Felicity nods.

 

“Of course, Mr. Queen.  It is already all set up.” 

 

“Good.  Can you also hold my calls during that time?” 

 

“I would but I am taking my own lunch at that time as we agreed.  Ray will be here at 11:30.” Bullseye. The brows, the finger tell, the frown all show how much he is not on board with that idea.

 

As Oliver stomps into his office Felicity allows herself a small smile.  She is entitled after having to deal with Mr. head in my ass!

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver watches Felicity as he stews over her lunch date.  How could he forget that while he is having his two-hour lunch, so is she with another man?  Thinking of having sex with Carrie brings a sick feeling in his stomach. The bite will not be to take any blood, her blood would taste like sour milk after Felicity, but to make sure she forgets it.  

 

This is the only way, he keeps reminding himself.  As distasteful as it is this is him protecting Felicity.  His instinct was to drain her damn it. Like an addiction, he wanted more of her essence which would take more than her blood.  No this has to be done.

 

His thoughts on Felicity, he doesn’t realize how much time has passed.  Hearing the elevator, he sees Carrie walk in. Standing up he makes himself go greet her.  

 

“Ollie, I am so happy you called,” she purrs sounding like nails on a chalkboard instead of alluring.  His arm pulls her into his chest as he kisses her passionately letting his hand drop down under her short skirt.  “You are happy to see me, too.” As his hands roam over her body in an indecent way one thought goes through his mind, “who could do this?”


End file.
